needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The-buster-ZX/Need For Madness Epic Warriors Team
Team Info and a note from the leader of this Clan This clan has closed,however,it has converted to a brand new clan Team Agents. It is also now my personal blog post. NFM Epic Warriors qas a newly made team that started in late June that was created by The Buster ZX . I wanted to make this team not for just clan wars,but for people who are not on a team. Many people have joined the the team and I am really happy about that. The team has been doing really good right, ow nobody has left that team yet,but the only person who left and betrayed my team was 1337_Gamer. The team got really popular over the summer. If you want to watch are team practice ask me im in room5 ghostrider that is also the room we practice. Please remember, a clan war is on usually held friday and practice is on is on the weekend To all my members who joined the team, thank you. Clan is closing due to the fact is hasn't been winning that much battles. Please not:it is not closing because of the aim game problems. Joining The Team: 1.You need to be good at racing or wasting 2.You cannot be a lagger or a hacker 3.You need to be skilled Ranks: ranks are awarded for people who are the best at nfm rank names Ultimate waster / ultimate racer The Underdog Champion: The rank name champion has nothing to do with the user name champion. Master Waster Superstar Hall of Famer Official Waster Rules Try to join in some practices or clan wars Do not troll members Do not come on this team just to destroy it. Leaders: leaders are the people who help this team win. if the main leader can not join or practice,the next co-leader is the one to lead the team for a little bit. the-buster-zx blade (co-leader) Telamon (co-leader) Stig (co-leader) New members/regular Members: New members are the newist people on the team and are still in training to be like the pros. When they have master all the moves,they move on to pro class. nickna SAFWan BUEBERRY EJ NOLO dj detour dr.tezla green ninja licky burner rank name Official Waster starwolf abdul TwistedTempo PSST THIS IS (Awesomebot4) darren battlezac someone jamesskill Pro class racers Pros are the members with the most skills and lead this team to victory. Hydra jinxed mikester COMMANDO the-best jay maxman nfm head soniccolors mightyman wordgirl king cubby master the-legend spineman ninjago ZONEY spinner yanis burncharge lol dude coolman DJ Masters The masters are the class who has finish the New member class, and pro class. pin DR.PAIN ALO radical99 skittles nickelodeon sm-bush tonydude 1337_gamer JJRC Pro class wasters logo Hall of fame members hall of fame members are the people on the team who are best people on the team. telamon tonydude skittles jrrc kicked off members These is the members who didn't follow the rules and have gotten banned. 1337_Gamer Allies: NFMPD Clan Wars A upcoming battle with NFM Elites will happen soon. The members who will be joining this clan battle. twistedtempo dj battlezac telamon stig External Links http://nfm-epic-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Template:JOIN_THE_WARRIORS%7Cnfm epic warriors site Meetings: When there are things we can improve with the team,we have a big meeting. There is also leader meeting to see what new things we can do. Practice Now since school started again,The practice date changed to the weekends. Practice is now closed. Rival clans Most wanted Team Atomic Team Phi New clan A new clan called Team Agents will be replacing Epic warriors as a way of starting fresh. Category:Blog posts